debajo de las mascaras
by onighiri-chan
Summary: helha a vuelto des pus de 6 años que suscedera cuando arñold la vea , se arreglaran los problema o tendran todabia mas
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno hoy me estreno como escritora por fis no me vallan a matar es que no soy muy buena

Hola bueno hoy me estreno como escritora por fis no me vallan a matar es que no soy muy buena

Debajo de las mascaras

Des pues de todo tuve que regresar no ? volver alo que e alguna vez llame hogar y no es que no me alegre ver holliwood es solo que como regresar a donde sabes que solo has sufrido aun recuerdo el día en que me marche de este lugar

Flasback

¡**queeeeeeeeeeeeee! Repite lo que me dijiste phebe **

**lo siento helga pero arnold se ha hecho novia de layla **

**eso no pude ser cierto ella solo la quería como amigo no?**

_Una niña de coletas tambaleaba a la idea de que su amado estuviera con otra que no sea ella ¡como pudo¡ Si hace unos solos días le avía dicho lo mucho que lo quería en las industrias futuro que acoso no tomo encuentra sus sentimientos ¡es verdad ella es helga g pataky ¡ por que abría de creer en sus palabras si además la obligo a retractarse el no pudo ver mas allá de lo que había, su semblante decayó ¡basta de seguir muriéndose por el ¡_

Phebe miraba con tristeza _a su querida amiga del alma su descaso y su apoyo _

_**Si helga eso creía hasta que se dio cuenta de que no solo era un sentimiento de amistad así que celo dijo a arnold y y... **__miraba con preocupación a su amiga en un instante había de caído su semblante dando a entenderle lo mal que le había caído la noticia _

Creo que será mejor que me valla necesito estar sola si

**Pero helga puedes hacer algo para recuperar a mantecado como siempr**_e aunque en realidad nunca estuvo de a cuerdo con los locos planes de su amiga no permitiría verla triste eso le desgarraría el alma de apoco temía perder a su amiga y no podía permitirlo_

_**No phebe **__sonrió con dulzura por el gesto de su amiga_** esta ves no ya no quiero seguir persiguiendo algo que no es mío ya no quiero mendigarle por un poco de su amor quiero ser feliz phebe quiero sonreír ser yo misma quiero ser libre de este maldito sentimiento que solo me quema por dentro y destroza mi alma ¡ya basta ¡ ¡ya nomás mantecado par mi¡ **_le dolía en el alma olvidar a aquello que le daba una razón para vivir era como matarse así misma pero no que daba otra opción o eso es lo que ella pensó _

Camino sin ánimos hacia su casa dejando atrás a una triste phebe pero no contó con lo que iba a encontrar en su casa

**¡hermanita bebee bienvenida ¡**

no pudo ni hacer su típica mueca de desagrado ya su mente se encontraba muy lejos de ella como para reaccionar

**te sucede algo hermanita bebe?**

**A no nada Olga dime que haces aquí **_ya era _ _bastante con lo de arnold como para soportas a Olga no tenia ni ánimos para tratarla con desprecio a si que obto por portarse tranquila _

No tienes ni la menor idea abuelita ha venido a visitarnos

**Abuela ?**_no recordaba a su abuela en realidad casi nunca los visitaba ya que ella viví en Londres su apariencia era la de una señora refinada y de buen gusto con su cabello completamente recogido ¿creo recordar que es por ella que me pusieron el nombre de geraldin el cual nunca asido de mi agrado_

Geraldin que grato es volvernos a ver

**Olga saluda a tu abuela ginger **

**Es helga papa **_bueno al menos eso le avía devuelto el animo como para corregir a bob _

_Como de costumbre mi madre se encontraba durmiendo el la mesa abecés me pregunto como es que ella se puede llamar madre por que eso seria algo que yo nunca le diría no se lo merece _

Dentro de dos días te iras con ella a vivir olga

**¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Acaso etan locos bob yo tengo mi vida aquí no pueden hacerme esto **_estalle ya no podía mas esto era la gota que derramo el baso aléjame era lo peor que me podían hacer mis padres , lo poco que quería estaba acá como marcharme mi amado cabeza de balón ... no eso no es verdad ya no me quedaba nada ya no lo tenia el , nunca lo tube_

**no repliques nada Olga es lo mejor así tal vez aprendas a ser una señorita como tu hermana **_de nuevo soy menospreciada , esa señora me miro no avía dicho palabra alguna solo había observado todo, la humedad cubrió mis ojos rayos estaba llorando_

**te prometo que tu vida mejorara Geraldin solo te pido que confíes en mi**_ ¿qué confié en ella? La mire había algo en ella que me indicaba que todo estaría bien no lose solo quería escapar de allí después de todo que perdía si ya no tenia nada que me atara a este lugar _**esta bien iré**

**ala mañana siguiente **

_me levante con gran desgano no quería ir ala escuela y ver a arnold tomado de la mano de layla eso solo me lastimaría aun mas de lo que ya estoy pero debo ir es mi ultimo día y nada en el mundo arruinara mi ultimo día con Phebe quiero estar con ella todo lo que me quede de tiempo , como siempre caminaba sin poner ni la mas mínima atención _

**auch ...**

**lo siento mucho hega **_no porque ahora porque con el allí estaba frente a mi con esa característica amabilidad suya solo que esta ves no estaba solo sino tomado de la mano de layla la razón de que mi vida se aiga derrumbado a pedazos _

**esta bien olvídalo arnold **_su cara de notaba sorpresa acaso había sido amable con el?_

**Que alegría es verte helga que tal si nos acompañas en ala escuela estoy segura que a mi ****novio ****no le molestar la idea**_todavía tenia el descaro de restregarme su victoria y a mí mi derrota como si no fuera uno a darse cuenta que esa ere un lobo disfrazado de oveja pero como es costumbre de arnold no ve mas allá de lo que el exterior de algo y nunca se molesto en ver mas allá de allí nunca se molesto en ver mas allá de lo que aparento_

**No gracias querida **_dije con sarcasmo después de todo todavía me queda algo de dignidad___**es mejor que deje ala parejita sola**___arnold me miro extrañado por mi actitud luego frunció su seño en señal de molestia por mi comentario cosa que no entendí porque abría de molestarse ? y sin mas me marche ala escuela dejándolos atrás _

**Helga hola **_me saludo phebe con su característica alegría creo que quería contagiármela para animarme un poco después de lo de ayer _

Phebe necesito hablar con tigo es muy importante

**Helga que susede **_me miraba aterrada por lo que le fuera a decir _

**Yo me voy a ir a Londres a vivir con mi abuela**_ las lagrimas invadieron el rostro de mi amiga se veía totalmente destrozada por la noticia al igual que yo ambas nos abrazamos fuertemente diciéndoos con esto loo mucho que nos íbamos a extrañar _

**Porque helga , pudes superar lo de mantecado aquí con migo por favor amiga no te vallas **_me partia el alma verla asi , pero aun que quisiera esto no estaba en mis manos en realidad nunca lo estuvo_

**Phebe esto no es porque yo quisiera de verdad , pero es algo que me deparo el destino y tengo que acogerlo amiga , tengo que salir adelante **_mi lado poetizo salió afloje solo con ella ya que sierto cabeza de balón jamás volverá a verlo , no mas poemas secretos , no mas alabanzas y devociones a el _

Te voy a extrañar mucho helga Yo también amiga yo también

Sin mas el maestro entro a clase y dio la noticia a todo el salón y no tienen ni idea de cómo me partió el alma el ver la alegría que les inundaba el echo de que me fuera ,supongo que no era de sorprenderme yo ya lo sabia bien quien en su sano juicio no se iba alegra de que me valla . solo contaba con mi preciada amiga del alma y nada mas eso era todo

Helga

_Por que bienes ahora que menos te quiero_

Hega

_ver porque partes mi alma en dos _

¡**hega¡ **

y te bas sin saber lo mucho que me has hecho llorar , lo triste que sera para mi el no verte jamas

**que ¡ arnold ?**

**lo siento es que no me escuchabas **

**ya te estoy escuchado habla si que no tengo tu tiempo **_o no nolo boy tratar bien por que ahora de verdad lo quiero a miles de kilómetros de mi ahora de verdad te desprecio _

**solo quería desearte un buen viaje **

**aa**___de nuevo con esa constante amabilidad tulla ,para que rayos eres amable con migo , si luego a escondidas destrozas mi ser _

**helga estas bien ?**_creo que le sorprendió ver ala gran helga pataky llorar pero que podía hacer últimamente me avía sentido tan sentimental que no podía evitar llorar por lo que pasaba ahora en mi vida_

_**si.. arnoldo.. será ...mejor que... te vallas... si ahora no quiero hablar... con nadie **__de nuevo mentía. si quería tu compañía porque aunque nunca fuiste mío mi corazón siempre estaría a con tigo_

**pero helga **

**pero nada te quiero lejos de mi quiero no volverte a ver te en mi vida ¡**_me dolía en el alma decir esto pero tenia que alejar lo su cercanía solo me hacia daño _

**a caso he hecho algo para que te portes así con migo? **_decía con un semblante realmente preocupado_

_no le conteste . no era el momento no aun no , lo aria cuando lo fuera , tome mis cosas y me fui dejándolo ai quise voltear a ver pero no pude no quería verlo ala cara _

**helga **_fue lo ultimo que escuche de sus labios mientras me alejaba rogándome a mi misma no ser tan débil como para correr de nuevo hacia el y llenar lo de besos_

_¡__**adiós arnold ¡**__es lo ultimo que le dije mientras otra lagrima traicionera recorría mi rostro_

_**fin del flas back**_

_quien lo iba a decir después dieciséis largos años e vuelto a "casa"porque las circunstancias m e han obligado a regresar como me gustaría estar en Londres con lo que yo ahora llamo mi familia , porque ahí fue donde por primera vez me senti parte de una , con mi querida abuelita como olvidar todas las cosas maravillosas que viví con ella , pero ahora no será así tal fue mi maldición que cuando por fin las cosas empiezan a salir bien para mi el destino me las arrebata así de fácil mi querida abuelita falleció hace unas semanas y como consecuencia mis padres me regresaron me dio tanta rabia pensar que a ellos les dolía mas el echo de que su herencia me la allá dejado a mi que el hecho de que se aya ido y eso nunca celos pienso perdonar ,ella era una gran mujer no se merecía un hija tan mala agradecido como bob , como soy menor no dispongo aun de nada pero en cuanto lo aga lo usare en algo que a mi abuelita le hubiese gustado y me encantara ver la cara de rabia de ese señor jamás volverá a subestimarme mañana empezara mis clases en la preparatoria 1118 así que debo salir a comprar las cossa que nesesitare es ovio que ellos no lo aran ¿cuándo me empezaran a valorar? Ja me rió de mi propia ingenuidad al creer que eso alguna vez sucederá mientras camino por las tiendas diviso a ciertas personas que lamentablemente para mi resultan ser arnold y layla valla mi menuda suerte me doy la vuelta y me alejo lo mas pronto de ai sialgo no quiero soportar es esto pero a partir de mañana las cosas van a cambiar y eso te lo prometo arnold por que en todo este tiempo una nueva helga nació y esta no se arrastra por ningún cabeza de balón y eso tulo juro _


	2. te extraño

Episodio 2

Solo una cosa tengo que aclarar no se fue dieciséis solo seis gomen error mío si xD disculpa por mis faltas eso lo que me falta practica con el teclado

Episodio 2

Te extraño

Por que ? te marchaste y me dejaste aquí es lo que pienso constantemente cuando recuerdo que hace seis años que no te veo te has desaparecido de mi vida y nunca mas te volveré a ver y eso me esta matando no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo me maldigo por no haberte valorado en ese momento mi querida Helga

**Flash back**

**Arnold to me gustas mucho después de todo **_decía una Layla con voz dulce y melosa como de costumbre _**y he decidido darte una oportunidad**

_**por que ahora , que me encuentro mas confundido **__maldecía mentalmente por ello , justo cuando no se que siento , lo de Helga me a dejado algo confundido_

**Arnold te sientes bien?**

**A si es solo que porque ahora tu siempre has dicho que yo solo te agrado ?**

**Bueno me impresiono mucho lo que hiciste por el vecindario y entonces me di cuenta de lo especial que eras **_decía con su indiscutible dulzura que la caracterizaba pero por alguna razón ya no me sentía atraído por ello ya no me paresia la sonrisa mas linda del universo ¿qué rayos me estaba sucediendo ? _

**Yo..yo. **

**Arnold no estoy para juegos **_de nuevo esa presión , que rayos iba a hacer solo atine a responder sin pensar _

Esta bien creo que será lo mejor para los dos

_O eso es lo que creo pero fue la peor decisión de toda mi vida y la pagué caro como hasta ahora lo hago_

Niños lamento decirles que una de nuestras compañeras ya no seguirá con nosotros

**Nuestra compañera Helga ya no estar mas con nosotros ya que se ira vivir a Londres**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Solo atine a voltear la a ver estaba en un total shock ella se iba y nunca mas la vería

**Por eso había estado tan extraña **_ya me había extrañado no sentir ninguna agresión de parte de ella lo admito lo extrañaba es que acaso me abre vuelto masoquista me regañaba internamente _

**Viejo eso si que es suerte al fin te vas a poder librar de esa pesadilla llamada Helga G Pataky **_ eso era lo que creía Heráld. por que esa pesadilla se estaba convirtiendo en un sueño que me hubiese gustado continuar _

**Heráld. eso no esta bien pobre de Helga **_no se porque me molestaba tanto el comentario de mi amigo si se supone que esto significaba no mas torturas _

**Hay vamos Arnold no me digas que no estas feliz o acaso la extrañarías ?**_me decía con cara de horror desando que no digiera que si _

Como crees Heráld. Es solo que eso no esta bien Hay Arnold tu como siempre de amable

**No cree que hay que desearle un buen viaje **_ok esa fue una excusa para acercarme a ella de verdad me sentía perturbado de que no me había molestado en todo el día _

Cualquiera creería que te gusta el dolor viejo pero ve si quieres

**Si claro Heráld. como diga s**

Me fui acercando a ella no se por que pero me sentía extrañamente nervioso solo era helga pero no lose avía algo distinto desde lo de lo delas industrias futura para mi nada había vuelto a hacer igual aunque que damos en que fue por el momento , yo se que no es así su confesión fue sincera algo dentro de mi me dice que la crea pero eso ya no me debería importar después de todo yo estoy con Layla

**Helga**

Porque cuando mi sueño se hace realidad Helga Resulta que no era lo que realmente quería Helga Por que al fin todo es como lo soñé resulta que no era para mi Arnold

_**A perdón es que no me escuchabas **_

_**Ya dime lo que me tengas que decir que no tengo tu tiempo**_

_**Yo solo quería desearte un buen viaje **__un buen viaje claro eso ni yo me lo creí , bien se que no es eso lo que t e quiero decir pero que es entonces . salgo de mi transe en cuanto te veo llorar que estúpido solo te he hecho sentir peor _

**Helga estas bien ? **_que estúpida pregunta acabo de hacer es obvio que se siente mal _

_**si.. Arnoldo.. será ...mejor que... te vallas... si ahora no quiero hablar... con nadie**_

_porque aun asi quieres fingir que todo esta bien dime es que acaso no quieres confiar en mi _

**pero Helga **_intento replicar no pienso dejarte así , no soporto la idea de verte triste es que acaso no lo entiendes _

**pero nada te quiero lejos de mi quiero no volverte a ver te en mi vida**

_y de nuevo rechaza mi compañía que ago para que entiendas que me preocupas , que no me iré de tu vida que quiero estar a tu lado pase lo que se porque tu eres mi Helga ¿acabo de decir mi Helga ? me espanto de mis propios pensamientos y solo atino a decir_** a caso he hecho algo para que te portes así con migo?**

_No me contesta esto me esta exasperan creo que estallare si no recibo una repuesta de ella , se aleja de mi , me destroza de apoco su comportamiento y lo peor es que ya no la veré mas ¿qué abre hecho pare que se comporte así con migo? Porque me preocupo si yo tengo a Layla mi sueño se cumplió no? Debería rebosar de alegría , pero en cambio me siento tan vació sino estas aunque sea para molestar me _

_Esta tarde de verdad se me a hecho eterna , Layla me había ofrecido salir pero no quise solo quiero estar solo y pensar _

Hombre pequeño te trajeron esto

_Lo miro es una carta de_**...!Helga¡**

**Arnold :**

Tambaleo ante la idea de leerla

**Mi querido Arnold te escribo solo porque no soy lo suficiente mente valiente como para decir esto que siento de frente , si tan solo hubiese sido mas atento como para darte cuente de lo perdidamente enamorada que estoy de ti que siempre lo estuve y siempre lo estaré , como me hubiese gustado haber sido una mejor persona con tigo para demostrarte mía amor , pero eso no fue .yo lo demostré con hechos , con pequeños sucesos que pasan al rededor tuyo , los que tu solía denominar milagros , (pero para mi el mayor milagro era verte sonreír )así era como te decía cuanto te quería.**

**pero cual era mi temor el no ser correspondida que nunca tuve el valor de decirte lo hasta ahora que me marcho.**

**me llevo los recuerdos que pase contigo ya sean buenos o malos . no te sientas mal mi amado que esto es lo mejor para ambos tu continuaras con Layla y yo tratando de olvidarte , que todo en tu vida sea prospera que yo luchare por que en la mía sea igual**

_**No importa si la tierra se derrumbada**_

_**No importa si u día me marchara **_

_**Y jamás supieras de mi **_

_**Pero que te quede claro que mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá a ti **_

_**Con amor Helga**_

Al terminar no pude evitar llorar de coraje siempre te había tenido y ahora que me doy cuenta te vas , Helga mi querida Helga ahora tengo claro lo que siento por que ala que siempre quise fue ti . golpeo la puerta en señal de frustración te he perdido por estúpido , acepte a layla cuando algo dentro de mi me decía que no lo hiciera y cual es la consecuencia de esta estupidez es el perderte . el que te alejes de mi vida estúpido como pude ser tan estúpido ,

Fin del flash back

No te e vuelto a ver y no sabes como me lamento aquello , si que tu eras el milagro de mi vida , esa niña de coletas que se llevo mi corazón ni siquiera lo sabe he tratado de contactarte y no he podido , no permitiste que Phebe me diera tu numero , tal era tu tristeza que no querías saber nada de mi ?

Arnold ?

**Heee**

**Porque no me acompañas a pasear mi amor**

**Si claro**_ pero lo admito yo también he hecho muchas tonterías últimamente . porque rayos sigo con ella si yo no la quiera talvez es solo una excusa que uso para olvidarla . se que no debería jugar así pero ella insistió en seguir a pesar de que le dije que yo no la quería, soy un cobarde tratando de llenar un vació que se que solo tu podrías llenar _

_Te extraño eso es todo lo que se ,te sueño porque no se de que otra manera te veré , te añoro porque eres mi deseo oculto , y te amo porque eres dueña de mi corazón , _**mi Helga**

Lo miro estaba extrañada ya sabia que el nunca había olvidado helga pero ella no se permitirse perder, no después de ser la chica mas peleada de la escuela , ella podía tener a que quisiera y arnold no seria la excepción

Mi vida esto no esta precioso

**Si claro mi amor**

Alo lejos diviso cierta silueta que no pudo evitar hacer que se estremezca era su helga acaso avía vuelto o solo era otra de las mil y un bromas que le jugaba su mente desde que se fue , camino a paso lento temía volver ala cruel realidad de golpe cuando esto resultara ser un solo engaño ¿pero si?¡si¡ ¡si¡ era real era Helga corrió hacia ella en ese momento solo existen ella y el

Helga

Pero esta no respondió se veia que estaba muy perdida en sus pensamiento como para escucharla intento alcanzarla pero Layla lo retuvo con la buba excusa de que lo necesitaba para elegir que tipo de ropa ponerse . tu do su ser moría de ganas de seguir a esa chica que estaba segura que era ella

Camina de regreso a mi casa pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos acaso me habías llamado no estoy segura pero me pareció que de tus labios salió mi nombre no no Hega ya aviamos dicho no mas mantecado para ti el echo de que ai gas regresado no significa nada además ya lo viste el esta con Llayla ella es la elegida para estar con el no yo olvídalo tu tienes . muchos pendientes que terminar

_Rinngg_

Olga es para ti

_Pensé en como contestar mis padres debían cree que me he convertido en una dama , _

Si papa lo atenderé con mucho gusto _mi Bob sonrió ante mi gesto yes primer extraí ya verán cuando conozcan ala verdadera Helga ja ja_ Si bueno Hablamos con la señorita Geraldin Pataky

**Si ella habla**

**Le informamos que su paquete ya llego y que será mandado alas inhalaciones don de pidió que fuera llevado**

**genial eso es una buena noticia cuando podré verla **

**Mañana a mas tardar podrá ir por ella en la tarde **

**Gracias **

**Nos mantendremos informados **

_Sonrió con malicia , claro que aprendí a ser una dama en todo este tiempo si la mejor en __apariencia__ pero no quiere de sir que la vieja Helga se ai ga ido _

_Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy luego cono seran un poco mas de helga Y DEL MISTERIOSO PAQUE TE QUE LE LLEGO _


End file.
